Returning Home
by monkkie-jedi
Summary: Blair and Trystan are finally back in Forks with their entire family and they're happy. But the happiness doesn't last. Hiding in the shadows are hunters looking to eliminate the vamp-wolf hybrids and they'll stop at almost nothing to finish their mission


**A/N: So here we go! The sequel to The Could Have, Not Should Have is finally here, thanks to the fact that I'm still not ready to sleep quite yet. So, for those of you who read my last story and have forgotten what happened, or who haven't read my old story and want to know what happened beforehand, here's a (kind of) quick summary of the first story.**

**Isabella Swan was, at one point, dating Edward Cullen. But when he left her behind, she didn't simply stay behind in the forest to weep; instead, she became a wolf. Unbeknownst to her, she's the new alpha of the pack. And days later, she ends up imprinted upon by Jacob Black, for whom she doesn't feel the imprint towards but still has feelings for.  
They have three kids: Bailey, the oldest, and the twins Carmen and Caren, who are two years younger than their sister. One day, when Bella's driving the three to school, Bella sees Edward Cullen and immediately imprints on him. Bailey, after she changes for the first time, is angry with her mom for imprinting when she does it on the new Cullen, Andrew.  
After a while of sneaking away to see Edward, Bella finds out that she's pregnant again. And this time, it's still to Jacob. But while Jake's away, she has a miscarriage and almost misses saving her. He brings her to the hospital to hear the bad news, carted back home, and left alone while he goes to work out of town and her daughters are at school. There, she finds herself in terrible pain and, when Edward kisses her to comfort her, she practically takes advantage of him and they sleep together. And then it turns out she's pregnant. And Jake is home when she finds out by her violent, sick episodes, at the same time as Edward and at the same time that Bailey is trying to figure out her imprint with Andrew.  
Well, Bella and Bailey move in with the Cullens, Bella getting a divorce as soon as possible so that she can get married to Edward—before their baby is born. At the same time, Bailey is trying to figure out where she stands with Andrew. A month later, Bella is married to Edward and Bailey is getting married to Andrew, and Bailey gets pregnant on their wedding night. Soon enough, Bella gives birth to her and Edward's baby girl, Blair, but in turn has to be changed which turns her into a vampire/werewolf hybrid with white fur and colored markings, the markings reflected in a tattoo across her shoulder blades that reaches down to mid back.  
Bailey is pregnant with a baby boy at the same time, the pregnancy lasting nine months and ending with her dying; the venom that he has got into the amniotic fluid, meaning that it's burning her from the inside out. Instead of changing her it's killing her, and Bella practically makes Andrew bite the girl to save her from dying. Which doesn't save her, but instead permanently changes her into a white wolf with green markings. By the end of the epilogue, Andrew decided to live to raise his son, Trystan, and that Bella and Edward are getting a house to themselves for their small family, which includes Trystan and his dad. **

**Any questions you might have by the end of this chapter, feel free to ask in a review. Trust me, you're not wasting my time.**

**Prologue**

**Blair POV**

"But _momma_!" I whined, checking my bronze colored hair in the mirror once more as I made sure I looked perfect. All of my friends were coming over and even if it was a sleepover, that didn't mean I couldn't look good. "You promised we could go ride horses on the outer property and then come back for pizza or something! Can you at least tell me _why _we can't?"

With a sigh, my mom turned those bright green eyes on me, filled with a pain I knew all too well. "Because Bailey's been hanging around back there and I doubt you'll be able to explain how a white and green wolf the size of one of the ponies is running around," My mom retorted, putting away some plates that we'd managed to use in the past day or two.

"Yeah, but _mom_. You said that we could before she started hanging around again!" I complained sourly, heading towards the back door of our house.

"Yes, I did—with the exception being if your sister began frequenting the farm again. Even your father said so when you asked, remember?" She told me, which I no doubt remembered. But I think purposefully didn't listen at that point, only liking the part where they said 'yes' to my question. "And don't you dare go out there and ask her to leave Blair Rosaline Cullen, because Andrew has been enjoying her company and you know how Trystan is about his mom."

Rolling my eyes while crossing my fingers, I replied, "Yeah, sure thing mom." But, thing was, I was on my way to do exactly what she'd restricted. Because this was my last night here and it didn't need to be ruined when all my sister had to do was make herself scarce for a few hours.

As soon as I got outside, I found a good place to change, then I did. Into the splendid white, fiery marked wolf my family said was absolutely beautiful. A heart in the middle of my eyes, branching off in delicate and intricate swirls and filigree. My ears were tipped orange and red, a line of fire starting at my forehead and trailing down my spine until it reached the tip of my tail. And red strips that branched out from my spine, reaching about midway down, where they stopped. Then my legs, which were red from the wrist down, where they were orange with a coal colored line down the back.

In a few words, my coat might have been the white coat like the other three of my kind, but my colors mostly consisted of red and orange. My mom's, Bella's, were violet and a hot pink, while my sister's was two light shades of green, and my nephew's (Trystan's) were gold and a dark blue, and I mean a shining gold, like the real metal. But it was as soft as the rest of our fur, much to all of our surprise.

But back to the task at hand. As soon as I changed I headed towards the back property, which was a few acres long of cleared land besides the occasional tree or two. I passed by the stables and one of the smaller buildings we kept for the animals like sheep and goat, sometimes the stray chicken or guinea that found their way inside. But they'd gotten used to my presence as a wolf by now; they knew I would never harm them, but only those that strayed beyond the perimeter of the fences that were set up.

When I reached the back minutes later, I found a sight that my family and I thought normal.

Trystan was lying in the grass on his back, a white and green wolf lying at his side. And as soon as I entered that particular fenced area, the wolf and Trystan both picked up their heads and looked at me. Trystan smiled a bit while I could only imagine that was what my sister—the permanent wolf—was doing. Was she smiling at my arrival so that she could see me for the first time in ages, or was she scowling because I'd interrupted her mother-son time?

"Oh, Blair. What are you doing here when your friends are coming soon?" He asked me, sitting up while at the same time he began stretching. Okay, even if he was my nephew, I had to admit that he was ripped. Very muscular, but not enough where it made him look terrible, like body builders. His green eyes were almost exactly like mine, except a little darker, which gave him an almost brooding look. But his skin was dark just like mine, which was a trait of our little…species. And his hair was a golden blonde just like his dad's, my brother in law Andrew.

With a leap, I was standing before them as my usual human self, bronze hair, green eyes, and all. "That's actually what I'm here about. Mom said that we couldn't ride horses if Bailey was running around here so…could you maybe hide in the forest until after we pass back here Bay? I promise, tomorrow and every day after that you can run around—except when the feeding people get here, because mom told me to tell you that too. Although I doubt you'll be staying around without us here," I commented, at which she rolled her eyes and nodded, getting up onto four feet as she shook her fur out.

She only stayed long enough for me and Trystan to give her one last hug, before she finally loped off and right into the forest where it didn't take long for her to disappear among the scenery.

Then, Trystan turned towards me with a huge smirk on his face. "So, when are the girls getting here?" At which I hit him in the stomach with a disgusted expression.

"Ew Trystan, just ew. Just come on and walk me back to the house okay? And no suggestive comments along the way, or else you are not coming out to ride with us, no matter how much you beg," I replied, already getting a running start for my leaping change, which he and I were supremely good at. After twenty years, you get good at stuff like that with twenty two of the twenty four hours available every day.

"Hey, I get that from uncle Em! Blame his convoluted mindset, not mine. That is one downfall to mind reading sweety," He replied, jogging right behind me, leaping at the exact same moment I did and changing into the electric blue and golden yellow wolf I knew to be my nephew and best friend—even when he had his perverted moments. Which, because he hung out with uncle Em so much, was mainly Emmett's fault. Even around my parents, one of which was his grandma, he kept it up and usually got slapped in the back of the head for it.

_We'll need to slow down, make sure the girls aren't here early, _Trystan sent my way, already slowing to a fast lope instead of the run we'd been doing moments before. His nose went up, smelling probably the entire property. _If we take off now at a fast run, we should be able to make it before they get here, at least. Their scent is very, very faint. _

With a nod, the two of us took off and ran full out the entire time, my speed one of the few things I'd inherited from my dad. It also allowed me to win an unsaid race, which was usually the case. And not only did I inherit the speed from my dad, my long legs usually helped.

Now don't get me wrong—I'm definitely shorter than Trystan or my mom. But my legs are long while my torso is thin, much thinner than a normal wolf probably should be. But, then again, I'm super skinny in my human form so I don't think I should worry.

As soon as we got to the house, we changed back, at which point I looked to Trystan with a smile. "I win again," I sang happily, opening the back door, which went right into the kitchen. "And how many is that now? Something like a lot to none? Or did I miscount the measly amount you _might _have won?" I giggled as he growled mockingly, walking towards the fridge, grabbing a water and throwing one my way. We both greedily gulped it down until the bottles were empty, throwing both of them in the garbage, basketball style.

It was a few minutes later that my friends' car pulled up, honking loud enough that it nearly made me flinch. But I was so used to their loud noises that it didn't really bother me anymore. If anything, it only made me more sensitive to noises around me.

I walked out of the house moments later, Trystan following close behind. "Trystan, just what are you following for?"

"Well, I wanted to give your friends a _proper _goodbye. You know, with a big bang," He said, the innuendo clear in his voice as I slapped him in the back of the head, rolling my eyes as I pushed him away—at which he only kept on walking, his arm around my shoulders. "No matter how long I'm around you, you seem like a pesky little brother instead of my nephew. And you remind me of a smaller version of Emmett," I commented, looking up at him; at five foot two, I looked up at a _lot _of people.

"If I've said it once, I'll say it again: thank Uncle Emmett for his corrupting my pure, innocent mind," He told me, at which I snorted and was about to reply, but was cut off by the sound of my friends laughing and the slamming of car doors as they got out of the vehicle and began walking our way.

"Oh, hey Blair. Sorry we're a little early," The blonde haired girl in the group said, grimacing. "Mum was getting a little mad that we were all bumming around her house and you said you wouldn't mind if we came early so…"

I nodded, walking forward to stand next to all of my friends, Rikki being the one who spoke. She had grown up in Australia when she was younger because her mom and dad had work there and she had picked up the accent while there. Then there was Erin, brunette with brown eyes who had grown up here since she had been a baby. And there was also Naomi, a red head with hair darker than my own and blue eyes, who had moved there the year before I had.

"Where's Sarah? Didn't she say she was going to at least drop by?" I asked them, watching as Trystan followed closely behind and was very close to Naomi, winking at me as I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rikki.

"Yeah, she was at the house for a while, but she tossed her cookies and had her mom come pick her up. That bug she has isn't sitting well with her, and when she called her mom to see what medicine she should take, her mom had a bitch fit and made her go home. So we dropped her off along the way, so we wouldn't get in trouble. But she sends her goodbyes, if that's even consolation," She told me, already walking into the house. "Oh mother, I'm home!" She yelled, getting some laughs out of my mom.

"Oh, Rikki. Hello to you too, and I guess the four…five of you are going to be out riding, right? Dinner should be ready when you get back. Trystan, are you sure you want to go with them? I don't want that brute of a horse you ride to get the others all riled up," My mom said as she walked into the room, carrying a small box as if it weighed a ton, which was only her trying to cover up her real strength.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Trystan said, rolling his eyes. "He hasn't gotten crazy in a while, and you never know. Maybe he'll help get those lazy asses running or something," He replied, at which me and my mom both yelled out, "TRYSTAN!" And, of course, he only shrugged and ducked out of there before he could get slapped.

My mom sighed and shook her head before she looked to me and my friends. "Anyway, watch for holes in the third pasture. Ellie started digging and she doesn't look like she's stopping any time soon," She cautioned. "Star nearly threw me the other day; if I wasn't hanging onto the saddle horn as much as I was, I probably would've ended up on the ground. So, Blair? Go along the fences, straight to the gate, no detours. And don't forget that we're leaving early in the morning, so get back and go to sleep at a decent time."

As I was about to respond, I heard the front door open and close, at which point a smile broke out on my face as I headed towards the door. The girls, knowing this routine already, simply waited at the foot of the stairs where we'd been talking with my mom beforehand. And they let me run away, right towards the guy walking inside; in other words, my dad.

Without a word, I ran up to him and hugged him. He simply chuckled, engulfing me in his arms before pulling away. "I'm guessing you had a nice day?" He asked me, shrugging off his doctor's lab coat and unbuttoning the top button of his nice dress shirt that I'd helped him pick out that morning. Hey, someone had to be the fashionable one in this household of three guys and two girls, one of which was happy to go out in sweats and a t-shirt if the occasion allowed.

"Yep! My friends finally made it over, but the ride almost got canceled because you-know-who has been running around there lately. But I talked it over with her and she agreed to make herself scarce until we rode there and back to the house," I told my dad, sitting on the table under a mirror that was for my mom and I when we were running out of the house, so we could quickly fix our hair. And the proof was in the bobby pins spread across the little bowl under the mirror, the brush next to the bowl, and even a can or two of hairspray for those rare days that my hair didn't conform to our standards. Actually, I think the hairspray was more for Trystan, who had gotten used to spiking his hair lately.

My dad looked over at me before his eyes darted towards the kitchen, where we could both hear my friends and my mom, his wife, chatting and giggling in the kitchen along with my nephew who added in perverted or sarcastic comments every now and again. Then he looked back to me, concern shining in those bright golden eyes that I hadn't inherited. Instead, it seemed almost like I'd inherited the eyes he'd had as a human, or at least that's what momma told me when I asked her where my eyes came from. "How is she reacting to the fact that we're…leaving? When I told her, she seemed excited but it almost seemed…forced. It's easy to see through her façade about Bailey, when it comes down to it," My dad commented and questioned me, finally asking me what I knew he'd been worrying about the entire time.

"Truly?" I asked, getting a nod in reply. "I think she's kind of happy to get away for a while, to go back and see some of her old pack, if any are still alive. And if she's desperate enough, all she has to do is run back here to spend time with her daughter, which is what the rest of us will be doing—and don't look so off put by that, because we all understand that you had no real connection to her, daddy," I commented as I found him looking the same as when we usually talked about Bailey. Like he didn't belong.

With a sigh, he gave me a ghostly smile before putting a hand on my shoulder. "I understand how you all want to tell me that it's okay that I had no connection to her, but when everyone in this household loves her—mother, sister, husband, son—it doesn't help me to fit in," He told me, removing his hand as he turned back to put his keys on the key holder we had set up. "Now go on and have fun with your friends. And make sure Trystan doesn't try anything; we don't need a call from one of their moms again stating how unfit we are as parents to allow our 'son' to do such a thing," He said sarcastically, causing me to laugh as I went back to the kitchen, my dad right behind me.

With a smile on my face, I headed to the back door and opened it, turning to my friends. "Anyone ready for one last ride?"

After our rather long ride, we were bunking it in the stable, in one of the unused stalls that didn't smell of horse (which, I have to admit, smells rather good). I'd stashed food in there earlier, knowing it was where we'd probably end up since it was our usually hiding place. But what I kind of didn't expect was Trystan being there with us. Usually, by then, he was long gone and in his own room or hunting. But at this rate, he probably had gone hunting because from how my parents had been acting when we'd finally left, they were…keeping each other busy upstairs.

And that just left me the last one awake, along with my nephew, who never fell asleep like me because of our hybrid blood. We only slept an hour or two before dawn, and even then we didn't need all of it. I'd gone without sleep for three days before and I hadn't even felt sleepy until the moment I told myself to go to bed. Trystan had gone along with me, but had lasted longer because he wanted to beat me. I had only wanted to sleep because there was nothing to do around that time, getting bored with so many hours in the day.

But there were only a few hours before I left this place for a long while—not until most of my friends were most likely dead. Yeah, I could call and text them, but it wasn't the same as seeing them face to face. And my horses and other animals; I wouldn't be able to see them for years, maybe never again, except for Ellie. She was Trystan and Andy's, so neither my parents or I had any control over that. And it didn't seem like they'd let the little mutt out of their sight for anything in the world, although I don't think I'd do it either if she meant so much to me as she does to the two.

Turning my head, I noticed Trystan who wasn't even trying to fall asleep, staring off into space as he laid with his arms crossed over his chest. "Trey…you're being awfully calm about us moving," I murmured, watching as he sighed and turned to look at me with those dark, brooding eyes. "Everyone's been so worried about mom and Andy that…no one's paid attention to you."

At that he chuckled, a darkly amused sound. "Blair, you notice too much," He replied, turning to lean on his side and look at me. "No one can say that it's the same for me as it is for the two of them. They got to _speak _with her, _know_ her. Hell, the only thing I remember of her is a glimpse of her face from when I was barely a few hours old, before they realized that she was dying. And her voice…all I can think of are whispers and screams without words—nothing that I want to remember," He said, shuddering as he delved deep, actually telling me instead of brushing off my concerns like he usually would. "But even with all of that…I don't think anyone realizes how much I think of her as mom, except maybe you. But I can understand why everyone, even dad, would think that I wouldn't miss her…I never had the chance to know what I'm missing, you know?"

Smiling sadly, I nodded in agreement. "I might act like a brat when it comes to her, but you know I love her right? She's my sister and I would never do something…would never do something that would hurt her or reveal her to everyone…you know that right?" I asked, almost begging for him, for someone, to understand.

"Blair if anyone understands, it's me. Mind reading, remember?" He playfully pointed to his head, once again the playful brother figure I'd come to love.

Giving him a light punch of the shoulder, I rested my head in a pile of hay and looked up at the ceiling of the barn, spying a mouse crawling along a rafter. "This new town, Forks…I don't know what to think of it. Momma said there are wolves there, the shapeshifters like she used to be. There's no telling if there are going to be some still alive or if there's going to be a new pack ready to run us out. No doubt the old border law will be up and running again, since they never knew us and don't know how we act around humans," I murmured, remembering pictures of momma's first husband, Jacob, who was also Bailey and my twin sisters' dad.

"You've got nothing to worry about Blair. We're bigger and stronger than them—not to mention the wicked vamps we'll have on our side; the entire family's going to be in Forks, so we'll have enough to protect ourselves," Trystan replied dryly, so sure of our safety. It was safe to say he'd always been the careless one, or optimistic. I, on the other hand, worried way too much for my age. Or I liked to think I did.

As if sensing my worry, he took my hand and looked me right in the eyes. "Blair, I promise that I'll never let anyone hurt you or any of us. And you know I never break my promises," He comforted, already sitting up and stretching as he turned to the small window in the stall. It was still dark outside, not even a hint of light in the pitch black sky. "It's midnight and it looks like the girls are out cold," He murmured, turning to stare at me with now glowing emerald eyes. "I think one last hunt sounds good right about now, don't you?"

Without blinking I followed his swiftly moving form, my vision getting clearer as I shifted my eyes for the hunt. They would be the same as Trystan's for the time being, a neat trick only us hybrids were able to use. It allowed us to see during the night or in darkness, better than that of a vampire, which was hundreds of times better than a human's. If one of the girls woke up, all they'd see would be darkness, which meant we were safe, at least for a little while.

After our hunt we took our time in going back to the stable where my friends were waiting. We each fell a deer, drinking until we were full before playing around a little. A race here or tag there, wasting time until we had to return to our 'human' lives. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, especially since we were leaving shortly after.

We reached the edge of fences around the stable when we changed back and slipped back inside. It was nearly an hour—almost ten o' clock—before any of the girls started stirring. Erin was the first and she looked pretty exhausted. Maybe the staying up until midnight thing wasn't such a good idea.

It only took half an hour longer until all three of my friends were up. Then we were cleaning up the stall and heading to the house where I could already smell the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon. When we walked in I found my mom at the stove, three or four burners going at once as she cooked two things of pancakes and two of bacon, cooking a smorgasbord of food as a 'going away' meal.

Most of the food was eaten by Rikki, Erin, and Naomi, Trystan and I still full from what we'd hunted in the forest hours earlier. "So," Rikki began once she'd finished eating. "Where are you guys moving to? Blair was telling me something about going to live near some of your family," She said, resulting in me getting a look from her mother. But I just shrugged, almost like a 'what can you do'.

"Edward's parents have been wondering when we'd be visiting but it's just too hard to fly practically across the country just to visit. His siblings are there too so it just seems like we should move where the rest of our family is. I have friends and family there too and…it's been so long. We moved away when Blair and Trystan were little and they haven't seen the family in a while," My mom said sadly, sighing as she cleaned up after us—something she'd gotten used to since we'd last left gramp's and gran's house years ago.

"It doesn't help that my brothers are threatening to drive up here and drag us back home with them," My dad commented dryly as he walked in with a box in his arms. "Girls, your ride is here if any of you are ready. I told your mom Rikki that we'd be more than happy to drop you off but she was adamant about coming pick the three of you up yourself," He told my friends, each of their faces falling as they realized just what it meant.

My mom shooed us out of the kitchen to say our goodbyes, forcing the inevitable. We were only inches outside the door before the girls rushed me, each of them hugging me at once as they murmured their goodbyes with sniffles and held back tears. I wasn't able to stop mine, the tears making trails down my cheeks. Erin and Naomi, the two I'd known the least amount of time, were dry eyed but then there was Rikki. My best friend since I'd arrived almost three or four years ago, she was the one I'd miss the most.

Rikki and I hugged goodbye, failing epically at trying to hold back our tears before Rikki's mom made my three friends leave—trying, unsuccessfully and disgustingly, to flirt with my dad while she was made to wait. Eventually he had just called for my mom, most likely through her little power, and wrapped his arms around her to evade the woman's disgusting behavior.

When they finally drove off, I without a doubt knew I'd never see them again. Trystan put his arm around me, trying to make me feel better but there was little that he could do; it was always the same, having to get over my lost friends and making new ones. "Well, what are we waiting for," I asked my family tersely, pulling away from my nephew as I went up to my room to collect the last of my belongings.

**A/N: So here is the prologue, finally. I know that I've been putting it off but this chapter was rewritten more than a few times since I just couldn't get the feel for Blair in this story who, along with Trystan, is going to be the main character of this story. While I might write a chapter or two from Bella's POV, it's not going to be often. **

**Okay, so here's the thing. I **_**think**_** that I put in the first story that Jacob imprinted on Blair but that is a total typo if I did. Because this story is completely about Blair and Trystan finding their own mates and finding trouble along the way—somewhat Volturi related.**

**So, onto the next chapter! **


End file.
